Light Will Guide You Home
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujuinya. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Ciuman adalah peringatan, sex adalah godaan keras. Kebutuhan yang Donghae maksudkan terlalu membingungkan. Atau mampukah cahaya membawanya pulang?" HaeHyuk/Yaoi/Incest/OS/RnR please!


**Author**: Meonk and Deog.

**Title**: Light Will Guide You Home.

**Rate**: M

**Genre**: Hurt/comfort, Angst and Romance.

**Main Pair:** HaeHyuk

**Cast**: Lee Hyuk Jae and Lee Donghae.

**Warning**: YAOI, Boyslove, Incest, gaysex (or some scene that probably you uncomfortable with), typo, and whatsoever grammatical error you might can find out.

**Disclaimer**: Fingers does hurt when you typing almost for few hours so please respect what we've said; **We don't allowed plagiarism action or whatever you called it. **

**Summary**: _"Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujuinya. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Ciuman adalah peringatan, sex adalah godaan keras. Kebutuhan yang Donghae maksudkan terlalu membingungkan. Atau mampukah cahaya membawanya pulang?"_

**We don't do edit properly, you guys may will find some error so at first we'll apologize that.**

**Don't like? Just don't read.**

Enjoy reading anyway!

.

.

.

**Hyuk Jae POV.**

Atau aku seharusnya bercermin dengan benar melalui kaca. Lihat refleksiku disana, menuntun mataku untuk menyatukan posisi yang tidak benar. Tuhan mendengar satu kali, memberi peringatan dua kali dan menegur untuk ke tiga kali. Para dewa hanya tahu peraturan, sekalipun malaikat bersikap bijak apapun yang mereka lihat jadi saksi paling muktahir untuk menjatuhkanku secara anggun dan hati-hati ke neraka. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dihentikan melalui hati nurani, sesuatu yang juga dimulai lewat rasa simpati. Semuanya ada dibawah kendali, ada diantara dosa dan rasa bersalahku terhadap banyak orang. Tepat dibawah sana setiap adegan tersusun dengan terencana, seolah-olah itu hal metodis yang seakan-akan jika kau menyelipkan sedikit koreksi maka kau akan dipandang salah. Buruk atau kau bisa ditertawai karena melanggar hukum yang baik.

Jatuh berkali-kali bukan masalah, tidak membuatku tersinggung dengan semua kondisi apalagi menyalahkan orang itu. Ini hanya salah satu proses yang diperlukan untuk membangun kekokohan fondasi yang sempat runtuh—tetapi tidak lagi sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan ini merujuk kepada diriku sendiri. Bukan orang lain. Bukan orang itu. Tepatnya tidak mungkin untuk bilang bahwa ini hanya diperburuk oleh keadaan. Donghae butuh mendengar, dia butuh untuk merasa ketakutan. Dia harus tahu apa yang mereka sebutkan sebagai batasan. Tetapi caranya bersikap polos dan menyenangkan nyaris melenyapkan setengah dari masalah-masalah dan tabu. Ketika dia memohon untuk dimaafkan semua orang akan bilang iya. Ketika dia punya cara untuk mengambil hal penting semua orang akan tersenyum, juga ketika dia punya kunci dan mampu menyelinap jauh kedalam akal sehat yang orang-orang banggakan, _aku setuju_.

Dia bilang dia tidak butuh diperbaiki, dia sombong terhadap dirinya yang rapuh dan tidak bertenaga. Dia tidak menemukan kesuksesan kemanapun dia pergi, tetapi dia selalu punya cara untuk tidak terlihat lelah. Dia punya banyak cara untuk membuatku terlihat jauh lebih rapuh ketimbang siapapun. Jika memang benar begitu, sejak dulu aku dipersilahkan untuk mencoba mati. Menggantung diri dengan tali simpul sementara tempat duduk rapuh sebagai pelengkap. Dan mungkin menyenangkan untuk datang dan berdoa menunduk disamping abu kremasi diriku sendiri. Atau Budha yang murah hati, itu adalah doa paling kompleks yang mampu kuucapkan sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Sajak-sajak itu terikat dengan tali, ujungnya dihias puisi sampai ditengah cerita mereka berpikir untuk tidak lagi menambahkan banyak kata-kata indah. Cantiknya sudah cukup, tetapi cacat di berbagai bagian yang hanya dapat mereka lihat lewat indera paling peka. Sama seperti Donghae, benar sekali kalau bilang dia indah. Kami sama sekali tidak mirip, ibuku bilang itu karena dia terlalu banyak makan kacang kedelai hitam ketika mengandungku. Ayahku bilang aku mirip dengannya dan Donghae bilang keindahannya dekat denganku, dia bilang aku hanya rusak dibeberapa sisi. Tetapi bagaimana dengan _dirinya_ sendiri?

Tidak perlu mendengar apakah aku membutuhkannya atau tidak, tidak perlu bertanya apakah kesakitan ini memukulku dan membuatku tengkurap. Dia hanya butuh untuk mengerti. Mendengar. Kemudian bercerita. Semuanya sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya, kebutuhannya tidak jatuh dari langit jadi itu buhkan hal yang harus kupenuhi. Setidaknya Donghae tidak perlu memohon dan menangis kemudian merengek untuk tahu apakah keinginannya salah atau benar. Menjatuhkanku juga ketempat asing yang gelap, yang hanya ada warna monokrom hitam dan ketakutan yang tidak pernah ada dimasa lalu. Lelah untuk berpura-pura masih bisa disembunyikan, tetapi tabu yang menyekat karma dan rasa bersalahku tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Donghae akan pura-pura tidak dengar saat aku bilang berhenti, dia jadi bisu—seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jadi rusak dan lemah ketika aku menyerah atau dia akan mencoba untuk melewati masalah ini lewat bunuh diri. Dia bocah polos kelaparan yang bingung ditengah badai, mencari-cari kesempatan kecil untuk menemukan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang sempat dia tidak rasakan. Memaksa semuanya untuk jadi naïf bahkan ditempat dimana dia tidak seharusnya terlihat.

_Itu dua tahun yang lalu, ketika usianya baru menginjak tepat dua puluh tahun dan_ _kira-kira aku lima tahun diatasnya. Kondisi tubuhnya kacau, aroma parfum yang menguar dari dirinya berbau murah dan menyedihkan. Kami mengalami masalah finansial ketika dia masuk universitas, kedua orangtuaku memutuskan untuk pindah dari Seoul dan pulang lagi ke Mokpo. Mereka bilang hidup itu mahal, jadi jangan berdiri ditempat glamor yang membuatmu terlihat makin kecil. Bau pasta giginya juga jadi menjijikkan dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah rambut dan pakaiannya yang berantakan juga tak teratur. Awalnya semuanya masih tenang, Donghae tidak menggerakkan tangannya untuk bicara mengenai masalah di kampusnya. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun karena terlalu lelah sehabis bekerja. Situasi tenang yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam dikesunyian tanpa terduga menciptakan kesakitan diam-diam yang lambat laun menyelinap masuk dan merongrong minta tanggung jawab._

_Yang dia katakan seharusnya hadiah yang dapat membuatku penuh dan merasa tidak lagi lapar tetapi yang datang malah hujan angin ditengah badai topan. Dia bilang dia kesepian, dia butuh seseorang untuk menguasai kekosongan dihatinya dan butuh aku. Itu terdengar sederhana, aku menyetujuinya kemudian membiarkannya masuk kedalam kamar pribadiku. Membiarkannya duduk diujung ranjang sementara aku dikepala dipan. Melihatnya ketakutan adalah langka, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun terdengar lucu. Kekonyolan itu kadang-kadang menyenangkan._

_Dia bermain dengan ujung bajunya, mencebikkan bibir tanpa menatapku. Keraguan-raguan yang mulanya hancur jadi berantakan. Masalah yang timbul tenggelam seolah membenturkanku kedalam tatapannya yang butuh rasa simpati. Tidak lama setelahnya dia menggerakkan tangannya. Detik yang merangkak seperti kecanggungan luar biasa, setelah dia selesai dengan bahasa tubuhnya matanya langsung memerah. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia ingin menangis atau mungkin merasa takut. Wajahnya yang tampan bersembunyi dibalik poni-poni rambut Donghae yang panjang, sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan kontak mata sementara aku masih terlalu kaget. _

"_Kau ingin apa?" Kataku sekali lagi, mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri apakah yang dia tunjukkan adalah kesalahan. Ada diantara kebohongan atau kebetulan dia sedang ingin lelucon balasan untuk memecah kondisi yang hening. Tetapi yang membuatku makin terpeleset jatuh, aku tidak mendengar apapun setelahnya. Dia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, anak surai cokelatnya jatuh kekedua mata Donghae tetapi dia tidak mampu untuk menyingkirkan kengerian yang aku rasakan. Singkatnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu percaya semua ini. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Realita didalam kepala Donghae._

"_Aku tidak salah mengartikan bukan?" Dia masih diam tetapi kali ini matanya bergerak-gerak resah kemudian otot-otot lehernya yang kaku menggeleng serentak. Yang kulihat sekali lagi lewat bahasanya tubuhnya adalah kebohongan. Diwaktu-waktu seperti ini aku tidak mampu jadi kakak yang diinginkan. _

_Donghae adalah contoh yang baik, dia susunan puzzel yang nyaris sempurna dan seharusnya tidak kupecahkan kode misteriusnya. Gradasi diwajahnya bagai lautan biru memanjang yang berkilau dan matanya cokelat menyala-nyala, itu salah untuk melihatnya nyaris putus asa. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dan seharusnya Donghae tidak merusakku juga. Cukup jadi yang kedua, atau aku akan merasa bersyukur ketika menemukan kelemahannya yang lain selain kerongkongannya yang tidak bisa bicara. Mustahil untuk bilang bahwa kerusakan yang dia peroleh diciptakan oleh diriku sendiri. _

'_Aku ingin ciuman. Aku ingin merasakannya untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku ingin menjadi pria normal yang merasa dibutuhkan.'_

Siap atau tidak, aku menyetujuinya. Setelah kupikir berkali-kali, ciuman bukan masalah. Tidak dimaksudkan begitu. Tidak ada alasan untuk merasa bersalah karena telah mencium adik kandungmu sendiri. _Donghae adalah milikku selain ayah dan ibu. _Selama beberapa saat, aku belum mampu menyesal. Dia meminta ciuman singkat kemudian aku memberikannya. Perasaan aneh yang janggal tidak muncul dibeberapa hari setelahnya, Donghae bersikap normal seperti biasa dan masih tersenyum. Giginya yang putih tertutup rapat ketika kami bertemu, tebakanku dia tersenyum dibalik pipinya yang putih mulus dan gusi merahnya yang tidak menonjol. Dia masuk kekamarku dengan gayanya yang biasa dan ramah. Tidak ada kecanggungan seperti apa yang telah kuprediksi. Semuanya berjalan monoton juga lancar. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan karena kami sama sekali tidak menyadari fase-fase asing menyedihkan itu merusak rotasi diwaktu-waktu yang berputar tanpa henti.

Singkatnya, tidak ada yang sadar kejanggalan dan keraguan itu hancur, sebelum untuk yang pertama kalinya dia masuk kekamarku tanpa persetujuan.

_Setelah mengerjakan proposal untuk besok pagi, aku memutuskan mengambil waktu dengan membaca koran dan menyentuh saklar meja lampu lalu tidur. Bangun pagi, memasak untuk Donghae dan pergi kerja. Hidup adalah jalan lurus tanpa tikungan. Membosankan tetapi adiktif. Ekspetasi-ekspetasi kecil-kecilan belum mampu kuraih dan istirahat ditengah perjuangan juga tidak buruk. Kesakitan dipunggung membuatku tergoda untuk masih sadar, imajinasi dengan dominasi hitam itu melanglang buana keseluruh ruang mataku tetapi tidak benar-benar mampu menutup semua pintu kesadaranku. Aku masih mencoba untuk berhalusinasi ditengah gelapnya malam, mencari cara-cara efektif untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari kondisi ekonomi kami yang kian memburuk. Mungkin salah satunya adalah mengencani wanita kaya kemudian menikah, atau memilih untuk bekerja keras sampai tulang-tulang rusukku patah dibagian yang penting. Yang menonjol dari keheningan ini masih sama, hanya bunyi jentik dari jam dinding sampai langkah kaki seseorang terdengar kontras dimalam hari._

_Tapakan itu terdengar begitu beritme, teratur juga tenang. Sehingga ketika bunyi derit pintu masuk ketelinga, aku mecoba untuk pura-pura tidur. Menerka apakah itu Donghae atau orang lain yang punya kemungkinan masuk kekamarku tanpa persetujuan yang legal. Ayah atau mungkin Ibu yang memutuskan untuk main ke Seoul. Otot dan saraf tubuhku masih kaku, belum ada persetujuan untuk bergerak sampai benda lunak menyapu seluruh ruang dimulutku dan menyentuh dinding atasnya. Kengerian tiba-tiba datang keseluruh tubuh, bagai lumpuh aku tidak dapat bicara apalagi pergi menjauh dan mendorong orang itu pergi. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata, yang ada dikegelapan hanya bahaya. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, bibirnya yang tipis basah menghisap-hisap milikku sampai terasa membengkak. Bocah itu kelihatan lapar sementara aku hanya bisa diam sampai dia terdorong maju dan ikut berbaring diranjang dengan posisinya diatasku. _

_Tubuhnya lurus tegap digaris paling tegas, matanya berkilat-kilat nyalang dicahaya berpendar dan bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk kurva sempurna. Napasnya pelan tegas menyapu kulit wajahku, berputar dihidungku hingga udara itu bertahan disana. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, membiarkanku betah di ekspresi wajahku yang kaku dan sama; mulutku terbuka, kedua mataku berair dan hidungku memerah butuh udara. Aku gemetaran ketika dia mendekat dan melesatkan wajahnya ketulang leherku. Tenggelam disana._

_Aku terpekur hebat ketika mendengarnya menangis, isakannya keras bagai tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengerti kondisi dirinya sendiri. Dia bergumam dengan tenggorokan yang bergetar, suaranya makin tidak jelas. Kuku-kuku jarinya menggali tempat dikulitku, menancap disana, membuatku mengerenyit karena menahan rasa sakitnya. Kepuraan-puraan yang kami jalani selama beberapa saat akhirnya terungkap secara tiba-tiba, padahal kebohongan itu masih perlu untuk dirahasiakan. Apalagi potongan dirinya dibeberapa hari terakhir membuatku yakin bahwa bocah ini hanya kesepian. Rindu orangtua atau persetan dengan apapun yang dia bilang sebagai kebutuhan._

_Wajah Donghae yang mendongak keatas setelah menangis terlihat tidak jelas, hidung mancungnya seakan-akan blur ketika air mata telah menggunung dan bersiap jatuh. Kulihat dipupilnya yang cokelat bukan hanya Donghae, bukan hanya Donghae yang polos dan baik hati. Disana ada kesakitan yang terselubung dan menuntut ingin keluar, atau perasaan-perasaan lain yang masih takut untuk terlihat. Aku tidak mengerti. _

'_Aku membutuhkanmu. Bagian dari diriku membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkan semuanya.' Aku mendengarmu Donghae, aku mendengarmu berbicara ditengah-tengah ketenangan. Aku mendengar suaramu, aku mendengar bagian dari dirimu yang membutuhkanku._

"_Jangan! Aku tidak mengerti!" Dia tampak ingin menangis sekali lagi saat penolakan tidak tanggung-tanggung itu menyengat telinganya, masuk kealat pembantu pendengarannya dan Donghae kontan menggeleng. Tangan putihnya menyusup kekulith putihku, jarinya melingkar dan mengeksplor. Semua yang dia lakukan bagai proses untuk dimaafkan. Atau tepatnya proses untuk merasa normal dan nyaman. Merasa sempurna diatas keretakan yang Budha kirim dan maksudkan sebagai anugerah kedalam tubuhku._

'_Jangan menolak. Kumohon, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku perlu seseorang untuk melenyapkan semuanya, aku perlu kau Hyuk.' Perasaan malu masuk paling cepat, mencuri bagian terbesar selain ketakutan dan kebingungan. Dia punya kesempatan untuk menemukan kesadaran terendahku, dia punya jalan keluar yang tidak pernah dapat aku lihat. Sekarang kau mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari ranjang, menjatuhkannya kelantai dan menindihku. Rasa sakitnya tidak muncul keluar, tetapi kecerobohanku menunggu diujung lorong. Kau mendengarku berteriak, kau tidak peduli dan kau hancur. Kita berdua perlu untuk diperbaiki, dimulai dari bagian-bagian kecil yang nyaris tidak bisa lagi dikoreksi._

"_Jangan menyentuhku atau aku akan memukulmu Donghae!" _

'_Kau tidak mampu melakukannya! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu! Aku hanya meminta kebutuhan yang kurahasiakan, yang seharusnya dapat kau penuhi!' Dan ketika dia selesai dengan kata-katanya, aku menyerah untuk menolak. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memanfaatkan semuanya. _

Aku berhenti menyalahkan Donghae saat aku mulai menikmatinya, perasaan angkuh dan congkak yang awalnya berputar-putar jadi tidak berguna. Wajah orangtuaku yang muncul kedalam mimpiku tidak lagi dapat memukulku, Donghae berhasil membuatku bertahan dikesendirian yang dia ciptakan. Memberikanku sedikit ruang kosong, membagi setengahnya denganku berharap untuk tidak lagi mendapat kesakitan karena merasa dibutuhkan. Aku mendengar Donghae mencintaiku lewat gumamannya yang tidak jelas, perasaannya larut ditengah-tengah lautan manusia yang menolak kehadirannya. Sebutkan Donghae bisu sebagai malapetaka, tetapi caraku berpura-pura untuk tidak menyalahkan Donghae atas semua ini masih dapat ditangkap dengan baik. Bertahan dengannya seakan-akan kutukan yang terkurung, petinya dikunci rapat tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk dapat membukanya.

Waktu dimana dia kesakitan mengingatkanku tentang penolakan yang berujung pada penyesalan. Satu hari bersamanya terasa terlalu lama, mencekam dan membebankan. Tetapi disaat aku menemukan hari dimana dia tidak ada disisiku lagi, aku berpikir bahwa itu akan berjalan terlalu cepat dan membosankan. Tahap-tahapnya berjalan lambat, permulaan dari kebahagiaan yang aku impikan adalah melihatnya berhenti _mencintaiku. _Bertanya kepada orang yang sama setiap hari, apakah seseorang yang kulihat didalam cermin adalah diriku sendiri atau mungkin orang lain. Seseorang yang membuat Donghae punya niat untuk mencuri sesuatu dan bersembunyi dibalik rasa malunya yang berat juga tak terhitung. Donghae akan mati jika membunuhku, dan aku juga akan sekarat kehabisan darah ketika menyakitinya. Karma itu menyakitkan, _Donghae kumohon dengarkan aku._

"_Berhenti! Donghae kumohon dengarkan aku!" Dia tidak berhenti memukul tembok sampai aku menarik tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya kelantai. Memukul wajahnya sekali sebagai peringatan. Pipinya basah dengan air mata, punggung tangannya membiru sementara dia tidak berhenti berteriak. Dia terisak dengan suara yang keras dan mendorongku menjauh. Melengkungkan lututnya diposisi duduk kemudian tersudut didinding kamar. Dia tuli saat aku bilang ini terlalu salah, jadi agresif dan pembangkang ketika aku yang ketakutan menyudutkannya pergi. Dia bersembunyi ditubuhnya yang kesakitan, tenggelam diisakannya setelah mendengarku menghela napas._

"_Aku menyerah bicara denganmu. Berhenti mengancamku dengan ancaman bahwa kau ingin bunuh diri! Kau sialan!" Posisiku yang tinggi tegap membuatku yakin bahwa dia dapat melihat kemarahanku yang menjulang. Kelihatan sekali dia ketakutan, kaki-kakinya gemetaran karena tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal ucapanku. Dia ada disana, dikelemahanku, duduk tinggi dikekuatan yang perlahan-lahan melemah. Donghae adalah segalanya, Ibu dan Ayahku adalah bagian dari kesempurnaan itu. Seharusnya semua berjalan seperti apa yang dia ketahui secara umum, tidak memilih jalan hitam dan berdosa karena kebutuhannya. Seluruh hidupnya penuh dengan pertahanan diri, tulang kokohnya tidak mampu berdiri apalagi menopangnya. Keragu-raguan dari diriku seharusnya dapat dia mengerti. Semuanya jelas tanpa misteri-misteri murahan. Aku tidak menciptakan kebingungan, semuanya transparan, mampu dilihat oleh siapapun._

"_Jawab aku sialan!"_

_Dia meraih kedua kakiku dan memeluknya erat, menghentikan langkahku yang menjauh dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang mulanya merah padam saat ini tenggelam diperpotongan lututku, terisak disana dikegetaran kontras. Bagaimana jika disana masih ada kegelisahan, bagaimana jika disana tidak ada yang benar ataupun yang salah? Dan bagaimana jika Donghae menggunakanku untuk melawan kesepiannya? Semua yang Donghae tuntut terdengar tidak masuk akal, semua keinginan yang dia sembunyikan bukan realita. Dan yang dia inginkan bukan apa yang dia butuhkan. Keseluruhan dari semua ini gelap, Donghae bukan hanya bisu tetapi dia buta secara mental. Dia tidak membutuhkan pemecahan masalah, dia memerlukan perasaan bebas ketika seseorang mencintainya. Tetapi itu bukan aku, jelas bukan Lee Hyuk Jae. Semua kemungkinan itu terlalu jauh untukku._

'_Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi!'_

_Tetapi kumohon Tuhan, jangan seperti ini lagi. Simpati ini merusak Donghae, merusak sistem tubuhnya dan menghancurkan cahaya-cahaya terang yang seharusnya menunjukkan jalan keluar, yang mampu menuntunnya untuk pulang kerumah. Yang dia coba tunjukkan adalah kelelahan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, dan suara yang dia keluarkan adalah bunyi bisu yang tidak dapat kusadari. Semuanya berjalan terlalu aneh, diluar nalar tanpa kenormalan. Dia meraih tubuhku untuk ikut berjongkok, meraih wajahku dan menabrakkan bibir kami. Menyatukan garis kemerahan sehingga aku dapat mencuri sedikit udara dari napasnya yang pendek-pendek. Lidahnya bergerak memutar didalam sini, mencari celah-celah terlemah dan menguasainya. Menyentuhkan tulang lunak itu kedinding mulutku, membuatku lupa untuk memaafkan. Membuatku lupa untuk berpikir bahwa Donghae adalah kesalahan._

_Dia menghisap keras lidahku yang menyerah, dominasi permainannya masuk ke salivaku dan saling berbagi satu sama lain. Ketika dia bosan dengan bibirku, dia turun keleherku. Memberikan jilatan sampai bekasnya mengering dihantam angin. Dia memaksaku untuk duduk dibawahnya disaat aku menemukan diriku mulai lemah, lupa realitas dan ditendang kealam friksi. Menyudutkanku untuk menyentuhnya dan menghisap miliknya dengan bibirku yang telah letih. Punggungku yang melengkung sempurna dia jamah melalui sentuhan-sentuhan kecil, semuanya bagai dapat menghancurkan. Dia masih menangis bahkan pada saat dimana aku memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, kelaparannya tidak berhenti sebelum dia menemukanku benar-benar berdiri ditengah-tengah badai, memohon untuk diselamatkan kemudian ditertawakan._

_Dia berteriak ketika klimaks datang mengejar tubuhnya, mencari kekosongan baru yang mampu diisi keserakahan. Wajahnya dipenuhi kepuasan dimana untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menghisap kulitnya, menjejakkan setengah kemarahanku ditubuhnya. Napasnya beradu hingga bertarung dengan kulitku ketika mata kami bertemu, dan kulitnya memerah seperti habis terbakar sesuatu yang sangat panas. _

_Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sekali lagi, memagut bibirku lembut kemudian menutup matanya. Kegelapan nyaris lenyap dari wajahnya, sinar asing itu bak mengambil setengah dari diri Donghae yang pernah hilang. Donghae yang seperti ini dapat membuatku berpikir bahwa ini adalah cara efektif yang mampu membuatku melupakan dosa._

'_Cintaku tidak berakhir disana.'_

Lambat laun kebutuhan yang dia sampaikan jadi tidak asing lagi dimataku, Donghae seperti manipulasi. Kepolosannya adalah kamuflase tanpa batas, membuatku perlahan-lahan sadar bahwa dia adalah Donghae yang dulu. Keinginannya merambat ketubuhku, merasuk dan membuatku memerlukannya juga. Aku goyah setiap dia memohon sesuatu, aku memberikannya arah paling menyesatkan diantara persimpangan empat jalan. Membiarkannya melangkah ke Barat padahal dia perlu untuk mencari Matahari terbit. Tepatnya, benar apa yang sempat dia katakan dulu. Kebutuhannya datang dari diriku sendiri, kesalahannya diciptakan oleh keegoisanku. Dulu Donghae hanya remaja yang tidak bisa bicara, dia kehabisan semua kepercayaan dirinya selepas lulus dari SMA. Dia bisu dengan semua ketidak mampuannya. Dia tidak tahu apapun dan tidak mengenal apa-apa, dia tidak bisa merasakan keseluruhan dunia, dia tidak punya perasaan untuk merasakan anugerah. Dia buta kepada dirinya sendiri dan dia sendirian ditengah hujan.

Lambat laun tubuh Donghae seperti magnet, signyal-signyal bahaya yang dia kirimkan diterima dengan baik oleh diriku sendiri. Efeknya berubah jadi obsesif, kengerian yang mulanya menakutiku jadi benar-benar sesuatu yang kupuja. Hal yang pada mulanya ingin kulenyapkan dan sia-siakan menjadi satu-satunya hadiah yang kusimpan rapat-rapat tanpa rasa bersalah. Semuanya terasa terlalu sempurna, seolah-olah kesenangan itu terulang-ulang bak kaset rusak. Aku tidak punya pintu terakhir untuk berjalan pergi, kakiku lelah sehabis berlari dikejar kenyataan. Dan setiap hari, perasaannya terlihat makin spesifik. Ketidak sempurnaanku menyatu dengan lengkapnya tubuh Donghae, bocah itu jadi pria dewasa yang lemah dan rentan. Sangat hati-hati jika tidak ingin memecahkannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku berhenti bekerja selama beberapa minggu. Semua yang terjadi membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Keterkejutan yang melanda tidak main-main bahkan terasa begitu mencekik. Akhirnya Donghae berhenti kuliah dan membantuku, dia memutuskan untuk kerja magang di beberapa café sampai dia menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar punya niat untuk mengambil kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak sempurna. Kami keluar dari apartement terdahulu dan memutuskan untuk menyewa yang lebih kecil, lenyap dibagian-bagian tak terlihat di kota Seoul. Ketika dia bekerja di malam hari, aku akan pulang tepat setelah dia pergi. Ketika dia pergi dipagi hari, aku akan lenyap sebelum dia bangun. Solusi murahan yang tidak ada habisnya. Cara satu-satunya untuk tidak terlihat dan membuatnya masih merasakanku disekitarnya. Tetapi semuanya tidak berjalan sempurna. Donghae bocah polos lugu yang naïf. Dia tumbuh dengan kejujuran, tidak ada sedikitpun warna gelap dikontur harinya. Dia dididik tanpa masalah dan kebohongan. Bocah itu cepat belajar dan sangat sensitif. Tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Dan kupikir, itu adalah saatnya untuk berhenti menghentikannya. Semuanya adalah resiko, Donghae dan aku sadar akan itu.

_Dia berhenti menyodok masuk disaat-saat aku kehabisan napas. Bibir tipisnya mengambil ruang yang sempat dia abaikan dan menghisapnya kuat sehingga aku terdorong masuk makin jauh. Dia mengerang disaat kulitku mengkerut mengejar inti klimaks, berusaha untuk berlari bersama-sama tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang kontras. Kulitnya mengendur bersamaan dengan teriakan, otot-otot tubuhnya menegang secara harfiah ketika aku nyaris jatuh keluar alam sadar. Donghae si baik hati mungkin tampak tidak dihargai, usahanya untuk berterimakasih kuabaikan dengan kasar. Dia menyebut ini sebagai cumbuan balas dendam, dia bilang dia juga bisa marah. Dia juga punya batasan untuk bersabar dan dia juga punya kesempatan untuk menangis jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya._

_Emosinya malam ini bagai kombinasi kode-kode sulit, didetik ini dia marah, dimenit berikutnya dia meminta maaf. Dijam berikutnya dia menangis dan, diwaktu selanjutnya dia tersenyum tanpa masalah. _

_Dia mengambil jeda sebelum melepaskan diri, mendorong tubuhku lagi sehingga kepalaku terkantuk bantal sekali lagi. Matanya basah dan tergenang lipatan air, bibirnya mencebik, indikasi dia akan menangis. Tangannya bergetar ketika menyentuh wajahku, jarinya merayap ditempat-tempat yang sempat dia cecap dengan lidahnya. Ketika dia datang mendekat, aku takut dan menjauh. Tetapi ketika dia mengambil jarak aku merasa tidak cukup dan terjebak dikubangan keputus asaan. Jelasnya, Donghae dan aku bukan pilihan. Kami tidak dimaksudkan untuk bersama, atau kesembuhan atas kesepian yang dia rasakan bukan jalan keluar. Positif atau negatif, Donghae perlu untuk disalahkan._

"_Aku tidak mengerti." Aku menutup mataku ketika selesai mengatakannya, merasakan napas Donghae makin dekat dengan wajahku._

"_Aku merasa sial, aku menyesal dan aku putus asa. Semua yang kulakukan kelihatan tidak berguna, Donghae. Kau tidak mendengarku, sialan! Kau tidak pernah mendengarku!" Donghae melepas air matanya ketika mendengarku berteriak terhadapnya, dia tidak menjawabku dan malah mencium daguku dua kali. Sekali untuk rasa bersalah dan satunya lagi untuk dimaafkan. Begitu mudah ya, Donghae?_

'_Aku tidak punya pilihan.' Aku tertawa ketika melihatnya menjawab._

"_Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memilih sesuatu, bocah keparat!"_

'_Kau tidak tahu apapun, Hyuk! Kau tidak berada diposisiku! Bahkan ketika aku mencintai seseorang yang paling aku percayai, kau membalasku dengan tatapan menjijikkan! Kau memandangku seperti orang lain merasakanku! Kau tidak membutuhkanku sebesar aku membutuhkanmu! Kau tidak tahu apapun!' _

_Kerongkonganku kehabisan napas, udara sebesar batu menggumpal hingga membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku tidak tahu apapun, dia bilang aku tidak tahu apapun._

"_Kau merasa rusak karena aku?"_

'_Itu kesalahanmu, jangan tatap aku seperti itu.'_

"_Kalau begitu biarkan aku memperbaikinya, biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku mengulang semuanya, biarkan aku menemukan kebahagiaanmu dan biarkan aku merasa salah." _

_Donghae seperti tidak punya jawaban lagi untuk membalas, tubuhnya melengkung untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menggapai bibirku._

'_Aku memperbaiki diriku lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri. Kau terlahir untuk tahu tentang itu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara tirai jadi benar-benar keras ketika aku menariknya kebawah, menutup jendela dan mengaitkan pengaitnya kebesi kayu yang menyekat ujung-ujung jendela. Kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan menuju dapur sementara Donghae menungguku diruang tamu. Dia kelihatan senang ketika acara televisi favoritnya tayang tiap minggu, menekuk lututnya dan bersembunyi disana. Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat, kadang suara tawanya yang renyah memecah kesunyian yang canggung. Kadang juga terdengar teriakan ketika dia mengganti chanel televisi dan menemukan klub sepakbola yang dia sukai gagal mencetak gol. Aku menghela napas, seharusnya aku juga punya waktu untuk menonton kesebelasan itu tetapi kertas-kertas brengsek diujung kamar hanya punya lima belas menit batas waktu untuk ditinggalkan. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhku disamping Donghae, mencari-cari tempat ternyaman sebelum ikut bergabung. Senyumnya samar ditengah malam.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Dia menggeleng walau jelas sekali dia sempat tertangkap menguap beberapa kali.

"Aku akan diam dikamar, jika kau ingin sesuatu panggil aku, tetapi jangan berteriak. Jangan membuat keributan didalam rumah," Peringatku, dia mengangguk antusias. Aku meninggalkannya lagi dan berjalan perlahan kearah kamar. Duduk lagi didepan komputer, bekerja disana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yang sempat kuingat, kehidupan normal seperti ini datang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dihari dimana dia memilih untuk membiarkanku memperbaikinya dan aku melepaskan diriku untuk menyerah ditangannya. Dia bilang itu adil, dia bilang kebutuhannya adalah aku dan kebutuhanku adalah Donghae yang seperti dulu. Kami tidak bicara banyak setiap harinya, hanya mengobrol jika punya waktu-waktu tertentu seperti di jam makan siang atau dimalam hari seperti ini. Dia bersedia melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah aku kembali bekerja dan berakhir seperti ini lagi.

Prosedurnya benar-benar tanpa cacat, kami hidup dengan baik setelah pindah dari tempat yang lama dan mencari apartement yang lebih baik. Perasaan karena diragukan menghilang perlahan bersamaan dengan kengerian yang pada akhirnya terbakar kedalam omong kosong. Sebut saja, Donghae menemukan cahayanya lagi setelah sekian lama bertahan dikondisi tubuhnya yang gelap dan kosong tanpa apapun. Dia kembali lagi menjadi Lee Donghae yang dulu, anak kedua keluarga Lee bersama dengan datangnya Lee Hyuk Jae yang baru. Ketakutan, keputus asaan Donghae lenyap setelah hari dimana kami berdua menyerah kepada diri masing-masing. Donghae menempatkan dirinya ditempat pertama, dia tidak lagi rusak dan tidak perlu pukulan yang menyakitkan untuk menyadarkannya. Sekarang, dia melupakan itu. Semuanya terdefinisikan dengan lebih baik sementara warna lain telah datang mengambil tubuhnya.

Aku tersentak ketika sepasang tangan melingkar diperutku, Donghae tampak tersenyum ketika aku menoleh kebelakang. Dia mengambil ciuman dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku.

"Kau kelihatan lelah." Aku merasakan dia tersenyum ketika jariku mengusap lembut anak rambutnya yang berantakan, wajahnya makin melesat jauh dan jatuh disana. Napasnya menerpa kulit leherku sehingga tubuhku terasa tergelitik. Kenyamanan ini langka, Donghae menciptakan ruang asing yang membuatku ingin bertahan. Dia memeluk tubuhku makin erat dan bergumam tidak jelas. Bisikannya seperti rahmat yang membungkus tubuhku kedalam kehangatan, wajahnya yang dekat denganku seolah-olah merekat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya didetik-detik dimana aku nyaris menutup mataku dan jatuh kedalam rasa nyamannya, dia berdiri lagi dan meraih wajahku untuk yang kedua kalinya, menarik tubuhku lebih dekat sehingga sekat-sekat yang dibuat udara menipis makin banyak.

'Aku merasa perlu untuk dibutuhkan. Cintaku tidak selesai ketika kau bilang itu sudah berakhir, semuanya ada ditengah-tengahnya. Bagian yang kau perbaiki secara langsung ada didalamnya. Aku mohon padamu untuk membiarkanku bersamamu sebagai Donghae yang dapat bicara. Kau memperbaiku secara langsung dan hati-hati, terimakasih Hyuk.' Ketika dia selesai dengan itu semua, aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhnya. Menjatuhkan wajahnya sekali lagi kedadaku.

_Terimakasih kembali. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Happy EunHae Day shipper's!

Listen Fix You by Coldplay while reading.

Dan, Author'snya udah gak lagi anak SMP nih, ceritanya udah jadi freshman hahaha. Mos dan hal-hal lain bikin waktu kami sempit dan secara gak langsung maksa kami buat jarang update, sebenernya udah ada beberapa dari story lain yang udah selesai beberapa chapt. Tapi, karena Author's-nya juga punya semacam ekspektasi di review, akhirnya kami tahan dulu sebentar.

Jadi, feedback-nya?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
